Fericit de Familie
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Alasdair no era del tipo de persona que creyera en el concepto de "familia feliz"... pero tal vez a su lado, tendría lo que su imaginación siempre le recriminó. EscociaxGalesFem. Dedicado a Venom Rocks, ¡Feliz 14 -atrasado- de Febrero!


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y _Hidekaz Himaruya_  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Lemon_

_**Dedicatoria**: Para Venom Rocks, ¡feliz 14 de Febrero -atrasado-! n.n Heme aquí, con la historia que me pediste, ¡espero te guste! Realmente no tuve demasiados problemas para desarrollarlo, pero en el lemon... ummm *aura depresiva* No creo que haya quedado muy bien, quizá faltaron detalles y la redacción puede ser un asco, ¡aún así, espero que lo disfrutes! n.n También me disculpo por si el carácter de los personajes resultó ser algo OC: no sé qué sucedió, pero perdí la perspectiva en algún punto  
><em>

_Ahora, mi única falla evidente estaría en la descripción de Gales: intenté ver otra vez el dibujo que me pasaste, pero el sitio me dice que ya no existe. Y yo "WTF", por eso me basé vagamente en mis recuerdos de él T.T ¡Lamento si me equivoqué!  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**: _-En este fic usé los nombres y descripciones físicas que Venom-san me dio acerca de su Gales y Escocia_

_Escocia: Alasdair Kirkland_

_Gales: Gwyneth Kirkland_

_Sería todo, ¡Owari~!  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Fericit de Familie"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
><strong>

Alasdair no era del tipo de persona que creyera en el concepto de "_familia feliz_"

El procesamiento de semejante ideal rozaba la estupidez o el optimismo desmedido, sin embargo, a pesar de que su imaginación no le permitía imágenes de un escenario tan ridículo, muy dentro de sí, existía la pequeña vacilación de que no era tan descabellado suponerlo: los padres aconsejaban a los hijos sobre los peligros, las madres eran cómplices en los amores platónicos de sus hijas, y al final del día, cada miembro podía dejar sus diferencias un momento para poder estar juntos… bueno, claro que subsistían las predecibles variaciones, pero la constante era el cariño

Vaya, "_que sorpresa_" que dentro de su casa hubiera existido todo menos eso…

No había que ocultarlo, su infancia se redujo a una completa mierda en aquella solitaria cabaña en medio del bosque, una donde los gritos, los golpes y las rebajas morales hacían un perfecto eco en el silencio de la privacidad

Su padre era un ebrio abusivo, no más y no menos. Solía beber hasta que caía inconsciente o hasta que se cansaba de violar e insultar a su abnegada madre, una mujer que no encontraba sentido en su vida si no era hecha pedazos la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ella, tan estúpida e inútil, incapaz de ponerle un alto al hombre que le cortaba la piel con pedazos de vidrio, no contaba con la fuerza para protegerlo, _nunca la tuvo_

Le sorprendía el hecho de haber sobrevivido los primeros 4 años de su vida sin sucumbir ante algún golpe de su ignorante padre, que apenas podía leer la etiqueta de su whisky predilecto

Esos años, dentro de todo, le enseñaron lo más importante de la vida: _nadie lo salvaría a menos que lo hiciera él mismo_

Lo puso en práctica cuanto tuvo la fuerza para escapar de su progenitor en los momentos precisos. ¿Mamá? Nada, si no era capaz de correr, no iba a quedarse para defenderla: si ella no lo hacía cuando la necesitó, ¿por qué él lo haría? _Cada quien se cuidaba solo, _regla básica de la existencia

Rió secamente, burlándose del eco de su recuerdo… por supuesto, como si fuera sorprendente que un mocoso de cuatro años cediera ante el impulso de huir… podría decirse que lo siguió al pie de la letra… no rompió la norma por su madre, ni siquiera por…

…

Suspiró con prolongación, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago que quería subir por su garganta; se sobó el ceño en un vago intento de ahogar el único remordimiento que alguien de su tipo podría ser capaz de tener:

_Esa mirada azul a través del cristal, gritándole en silencio que la llevara con él_

-Ha pasado tiempo –se dijo mientras bebía lo último de su adorado –e irónicamente odiado- whisky escocés -¿Ella estará bien?

Era imbécil por hacerse semejante cuestión, aunque también por la respuesta que lo había acosado con fijado cinismo

_"No lo sé"_

Claro que no lo sabía: aquel día que se fue, en busca de un futuro mejor, lo abandonó todo, incluso a ella y esa mirada azul que adoraba más que a otra cosa

Mordió su labio inferior, intentado provocarse dolor… quizá el sufrimiento físico lo ayudaría a apartarse del que se aferraba a su mente

_Que idiota_

…

Poco después de haber cumplido 5 años, justo en el primer día de marzo, su madre dio a luz a su hermanita: una niña de piel blanca, cabello rubio claro y preciosos ojos azules. Papá escogió nombrarla "_Gwyneth_", tomándole fría simpatía por tener un mayor parecido con él… y era cierto: conforme fue creciendo, sus finos rasgos la hacían una virtuosa copia del hombre; en cambio, él era había heredado el cabello rojo y los ojos verde botella de la mujer… tal vez por eso lo veía como si de mierda se tratara

Pero dejando eso a un lado, su hermana desarrolló un carácter bastante discreto, calculador, pero obediente, aunque nunca llegó a la estúpida abnegación de su madre… ella era como algún tipo de espíritu libre que salía en el momento preciso, previniendo así su propia caída ante el padre que seguía embriagándose y golpeando a quien tuviera en frente

Como también desarrolló el instinto de correr cuando se requería, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, lejos del hogar y jugando entre los árboles

Gwyneth rarísima vez sonreía, no hablaba si no era necesario, y cuando lo hacía, era directa, concisa, lógica, abrumantemente indiferente, impregnando a su alrededor una sensación de sofocante y absoluta perfección… lo era, pero no sólo por su mente, sino por su físico: la blanca piel que, a la luz del sol, parecía brillas como las nubes que adornaban el cielo; su cabello largo y suave simulaba el claro polen de las flores… y sus ojos…

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio: no se soportaba cuando se ponía a pensar ridículas y cursis metáforas, lo que no evitó que siguiera recordando, muy a su pesar. _Carajo_

…

A pesar de todo lo que enlistó más arriba, la deformación de su propio carácter no le permitió tener una buena relación con ella, al menos no como hubiera querido: la sometía a juegos rudos, a que explorara secciones del bosque con la clara intención de que se perdiera, mataba animales en su presencia, la golpeaba, la insultaba, hacía lo posible para arrancarle alguna emoción a sus ojos fríos y distantes…

Pero la niña no hacía nada, no reaccionaba… era como si supiera el por qué y lo entendiera, dejándolo ser, ahorrándose problemas que no tenía ganas de manejar. Incontables veces le hastió ese modo de ser… sin embargo, era como si fuera una demostración de su complementación, algo natural y conveniente a sus vidas

…

Se sirvió un nuevo trago y lo bebió de golpe…

Sí, nunca fue feliz en esa casa, pero ella lo hacía más llevadero

Sí, nunca se esforzó en tratarla mejor, pero ella parecía manejarlo y comprenderlo

Sí, nunca estuvo en sus planes pudrirse en ese lugar, pero deseaba estar siempre donde ella lo estuviera

Lo irónico fue que no sólo no fue posible, sino que fue el único responsable de que no ocurriera…

…

Tenía 14 años cuando expresó el deseo de incorporarse al ejército

La admiración por tal oficio había surgido cuando, una vez, fue al pueblo y pasó un escuadrón: todos los soldados llevaban un uniforme impresionante, grandes armas y marchando al unísono, imponiendo un gran orgullo, honor, _poder_. Cuando se enteró que podía integrarse por medio de una autorización de sus padres – ya que todavía era considerado menor de edad por la Corona – tuvo que comentarlo… ¿el resultado? _Predecible_: papá se opuso, diciendo que ningún hijo suyo_ iba a lamerles el culo a los putos nobles_, sumando su inquietud de quién iba a mantenerlo durante su vejez porque, según, ya había trabajado demasiado por mantener a un holgazán como él; mamá opinó algo similar, pero apelando más a motivos sentimentales. _Pura basura_

Cuando el viejo dio la impresión de que le arrojaría la silla, se levantó y salió de casa. _Así de sencillo_. No tomó sus pocas pertenencias, ni comida, ni la jodida autorización. Salió fastidiado de esa casa, de esa familia, de esa vida que lo trataba como un juguete de papel que podía quemar cuando quisiera

Su padre salió a gritarle cosas en las que no reparó; mamá lloraba… pero justo cuando iba a desparecer entre los árboles, lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás…

En la ventana, atrás del cristal, distinguió las azules orbes de su hermana, transmitiéndole esa oración muda:

_"Llévame contigo"_

… era ella o él

Era esa vida de mierda, o él

Era soportar esa sofocante frustración, o él

… la decisión fue obvia, _jodidamente obvia_: se tragó las ansias, apretó los puños, y vaciando su mirada, dio la vuelta y continuó su camino dejando todo atrás, _dejándola a ella_, dejando que se quedara encerrada en ese vacío del que no podría escapar sola

…

Estrelló el vaso de su bebida contra la fina madera del escritorio, sintiendo de nuevo la desesperación de su justificada elección

Bajó la vista hacia su pecho, contemplando las condecoraciones y medallas que le habían dado durante su brillante carrera militar; observó el saquillo verde oscuro cerrado por botones de oro; admiró las franjas y estrellas a la altura de su brazo izquierdo, delatando su puesto de General apenas a sus 27 años; los guantes negros, el pantalón blanco, las botas negras hasta la rodillas, el cinturón que sostenía la espada y la pistola que descansaba en el forro de cuero del lado contrario…

La gloria, el reconocimiento, la fortuna, el orgullo, el honor, _el poder_… todo lo que quería lo había conseguido… significaba que tomó la decisión correcta, ¿cierto? Lo hacía feliz que lo nombraran como el General Alasdair Kirkland a donde quiera que estuviera, ¿verdad?

Todo valió la pena, ¿no…?

-Sí, claro –se dijo, hastiado de sí mismo y tentado a darse un buen tiro en la pierna – Eres imbécil por cuestionarlo

Lo era, pero exactamente por lo contrario

-General - Entró por el umbral uno de sus soldados. Con respeto le hizo el saludo militar, a lo que respondió del mismo modo. A la orden de "_Descanse_", el otro continuó – El Mayor Beilschmidt ya lo está esperando en el carruaje

-Bien –afiló la mirada –Retírate

Salió rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse de la misma manera

Volvió a masajear su ceño, tratando de convencerse de que, al menos, la velada sería lo suficientemente entretenida para bajar su pésimo humor. Inmediatamente sonrió burlón por pensar semejante idiotez

Había sido invitado, junto con otras reconocidas figuras del ejército y de la sociedad en general, a la mansión Wickersham para celebrar el cumpleaños de la señora de la casa… bien, de verdad se oía aburrido y estúpidamente vago para llamar su atención, pero según fue escuchando, la mujer era dueña de la compañía Wickersham-Kelsey, la más importante de todo Reino Unido en cuanto a que sus barcos habían monopolizado el campo de las importaciones provenientes de Francia, Holanda, Dinamarca y España. _Lady_ Wickersham –la muy maldita tenía título nobiliario – se había hecho cargo del negocio al morir sus padres tres años antes en un tiroteo. Si bien, todo el mundo pensó que no sería capaz de mantener a flote la empresa, sorprendió a todos multiplicando en un 400% las ganancias en medio año, así que, en pocas palabras, era una mujer inteligente, astuta y rica

Podía pensarse que sujetos como ellos no tenían nada que hacer ante ella, pero traían entre manos un gran acuerdo de suministro armamentista, así que las relaciones diplomáticas eran necesarias

… bueno, no era en lo absoluto su ideal de entretenimiento –algún burdel era mejor – sin embargo, era lo que tenía a la mano, por ello no podría quejas ante el _llamado del deber_

Salió del edificio y abordo un carruaje negro, donde su colega Gilbert Beilschmdit ya lo esperaba… no era participe de las amistades, no tenía una con el peliplateado: sólo eran sujetos que se había conocido durante las guerrillas en Alemania y Prusia

-Kesesesesese – rió animado - ¡Hoy será una buena noche para que mi _awesome_ persona brille como nunca! Las damas quedarán deslumbradas, kesesesese

-Damas recatadas y mustias – comentó desinteresado mientras miraba por la ventana –Además, vamos a trabajar, ¿puedes conocer chicas así?

-¡A eso me refiero! Kesessesesese – dijo victorioso – A la dama que quiero impresionar es a la que vamos a ver

-¿La anfitriona?

-¡Sí!

-¿Te gustan las mujeres mayores? – preguntó al tiempo que dibujaba una ligera mueca de asco

-¿No lo sabes? – negó con desinterés – La fiesta de hoy es para celebrar el cumpleaños número 22 de Lady Wickersham

-… que joven –_ vaya sorpresa_

-Es _awesome_ que alguien así haya formado fama y fortuna en tan pocos años, ¡claro que no es tan _awesome_ como yo! Pero hablaré con alguien de cierta _awesomeidad_, ¡por eso reconocerá mi superioridad entre toda la bola de perdedores! Kesesesesesese

-Supongo que algo así podría suceder…

Pocas cosas impresionaban a su colega, pero si era cierto lo que decía, la velada ya había adquirido su diversión: vería a Gilbert tratando de conquistar a la chica que, seguro, sería acosada por manadas de hombres que querían su título, renombre y fortuna… siempre era lo mismo

Mero circo que se armaría

* * *

><p>Luego de cruzar jardines y patios gigantescos que parecían sacados de alguna pintura renacentista, llegaron a la mansión. Bajaron, atravesaron por la enorme puerta de caoba pintada de negro y caminaron por un largo y ancho pasillo, donde relucían mármoles blancos del piso y los arcos esculpidos a mano del techo. Colgaban elegantes candelabros de cristal y la alfombra que pronto estuvo bajo sus pies era importada de China<p>

Las personas con las que iban recorriendo el pasillo quedaban admiradas de la finura y elegancia de los objetos, incluso Gilbert hizo algunos comentarios… y a manera de reflexión personal, le daba razón, pero le inquieto una cosa: a pesar de tantas cosas y detalles, daba la impresión de que todo era perfecto y escalofriantemente calculado… aunque no se prestó atención, ya que luego de tantos años viendo mera destrucción, seguro su sentido del orden estaba paranoico, sólo eso

Cuando entraron al salón principal… bien, todos los comentarios anteriores se quedaron cortos: estaban en un sitio amplio, bellamente adornado, con un buffet que a leguas se veía delicioso –seguro lo habían cocinado franceses -, sirvientes ordenados y elegantes, música excepcional –seguro era tocada por austriacos-, vistas bellas de los patios a través de las ventanas…

Jodida y puta perfección en el estricto sentido de la palabra…

…

Aguardaron en una de las primeras columnas que estaba junto a la puerta. Podría decirse que lo mejor de la clase noble, intelectual, burguesa, militar y política se encontraba ahí, pues aunque no era muy dado a esas cosas, reconoció a varios escritores, académicos, empresarios, duques, tenientes, ministros… muchos sujetos de importancia y que seguro tendrían negocios con aquella casa… Vaya, vaya, tenía tiempo que no veía tantos cerdos de culo grande reunidos en un solo sitio… pronto apestaría, era seguro

Claro que también distinguió a jovencitas que estaban ahí para intentar pescar marido, pero los chicos prestaban más atención a la escalera principal mientras retocaban sus trajes

Cierto, se armaría un circo

-¿Nervioso? – comentó con una sonrisa voluble al pruso, ya que estaba acomodándose mejor la ropa,_ igual que el resto de los hombres_

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo quiero lucir mucho más _awesome_ de lo que ya soy!

-Y todo por una dama rica – suspiró sin quitar su gesto – Eres un cabrón interesado

El otro le miró extrañado, como si estuviera hablando con un ser de otro planeta, lo cual le hizo recuperar el pésimo humor

-Entiendo que no sepas mucho de esto - ¡¿le estaba diciendo _ignorante_? - ¿Pero no lo has oído?

-… -no respondió, porque si lo hacia, terminaría metiéndole la cabeza en el ponche

-¡Dicen que la chica es preciosa! Blanca, rubia y de ojos azules, con porte elegante, orgulloso e indiferente –sonrió - ¿No parece una oferta tentadora? Hermosa, rica, inteligente y fría, ¡hará buena pareja con alguien tan _awesome_ como yo!

-Son rumores – a veces, en verdad, Gilbert podía ser tan ingenuo y estúpido – Bien podría tratarse de una burla

-…

-…

-… tú sí que sabes bajarle el ánimo a cualquiera

-Me alegra que lo notes

En ese punto, la música se detuvo, llamando la atención de los presentes. Un mayordomo de voz potente anunció que la anfitriona estaba por bajar, provocando que los invitados se acercaran a la escalera, emocionados. Beilschmidt también lo hizo, dejándolo a solas

En el segundo que todo quedó en absoluto silencio, el eco de unas zapatillas irrumpió en el aire, indicando que se acercaba hacia la luz

…

-Damas y caballeros – habló el mayordomo –Tengo el honor de presentarles a la señora de la mansión Wickersham: Lady Gwyneth Wickersham

Los aplausos rezumbaron en sus oídos. El aire pesó como plomo de repente. Sus pulmones fallaron, le temblaron incontrolablemente las manos y su corazón amenazaba con explotarle en el pecho

Palideció, apenas alcanzando a sostenerse de la columna para no caer desfallecido

…

La blanca piel que, a la luz del sol, parecía brillar como las nubes que adornaban el cielo; su cabello largo y suave simulaba el claro polen de las flores… y sus ojos… s-sus ojos…

Algo se atoró en su garganta que le impidió sacar un sofocante grito de sí… apenas si podía respirar y el mundo giraba innumerablemente a su alrededor… pero al instante tuvo que darse vuelta, ya que por primera vez en su puta vida, tuvo la sensación incontrolable de que iba a… p-ponerse a llorar como un mocoso idiota

… inhaló y exhaló con desesperación, intentado que el oxígeno calmara un poco el volátil remolino de emociones

Gwyneth… e-era su hermana… ¡E-Estaba ahí, viva y s-siendo una dama! P-Por Dios, n-no sabía cómo… ¡¿Cómo diablos…? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ…? P-Pero era ella… ¡ERA ELLA, CARAJO! ¡¿Cómo era posible que estaba ahí, mirándola como imbécil, cuando horas antes sus recuerdos no lo dejaban de arrancarle cada pedazo de consciencia? ¡QUE MIERDA DE MUNDO! ¡QUE DICHA DE MUNDO, MALDITA SEA! G-Gwyneth… ¡¿Por qué estaba…?

-¿Alasdair? ¿Estás bien?

Sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro, la cual rechazó con un agresivo e instintivo manotazo…

… ambos se miraron unos segundos por la inesperada reacción: el pelirrojo era bastante violento y no podía socializar naturalmente con casi nadie, pero entre ellos había una cordial relación dado que, si comenzaban verdaderos ataques –de cualquier tipo-, estaban dispuestos a despedazarse sin ningún atisbo de compasión, por ello esa acción alertó a ambos

Perfecto, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener a un puto Gilbert encabronado por meterse donde no debía

…

-¿Te sientes mal? –recuperó su actitud normal, no tomando en cuenta lo anterior. Que conveniente – Te ves más pálido de lo normal

-Estoy bien – intentó decir seco, como siempre lo era

-¿Seguro? ¡Mira que mi _awesome_ persona se está tomando la molesta de preguntarte!

-Que detalle de tu parte

-¡Ya ves que sí! Kesesesesesese Por cierto, ¿Ya viste la Srita. Wickersham? ¡¿Verdad que es linda? – infló el pecho con orgullo – Como muestra de mi _awesomeidad_, planeo invitarla a bailar, ¡lo conseguiré! ¡No me importa que esté rodeada de ese círculo de aristócratas podridos con traje de pingüino!

Dirigió la vista hacia la ojiazul: efectivamente, ya era acosada por un montón de sujetos. Su primer pensamiento fue ir por ella y alejarla de esos estúpidos que no paraban de molestarla, ¡era su hermana! SUYA. Ningún hombre, además de él, tenía permitido acercársele tanto, ¡y ni que se atrevieran a pensar en el baile! ¡No lo permitiría, ni siquiera a Beilchsmidt –aunque luego se disputaran un duelo donde, obvio, él ganaría-!

Pero como balde de agua fría, su mente le obligó a ser más realista: se dejaron de ver cuando ella tenía 9 años, y seguramente había pasado por muchas cosas en esos 13 años… quizá, por lo pequeña que era, ya ni lo recordaba; tal vez, en caso de que lo hiciera, le odiaba por haberla abandonado

… eran personas distintas ahora: ella era Lady Gwyneth Wickersham, dueña de un poderoso monopolio de comercio que presentaba su empresa Wickersham-Kesley, lo que le había dado dinero, fama y reconocimiento; él era Alasdair Kirkland, uno de los Generales más jóvenes y letales del ejército, lo que le había dado orgullo, honor, y poder, lo que siempre había querido

¿Realmente quedaba algo que los uniera? ¿Recuerdos, cariño, anhelo, sangre siquiera? ¿Qué derecho tenía para afirmar ante el mundo que era su hermana? Pues podría decirse que ya no lo era por tantos años separados, y menos ahora que pertenecían a ramos diferentes de la sociedad

No tenía derecho de llegar como si nada luego de todo lo que _no hizo_…

…

Pero aun así…

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a presentarnos! –sugirió el pruso - ¡Tengo que tener a alguien mucho menos _awesome_ junto a mí para resaltar más!

No quería que ese abismo entre ellos siguiera por más tiempo

No se alejaría, no otra vez. Pasara lo que pasara, Gwyneth era su hermana, SUYA, y lo recordara o no, siempre estarían unidos

Le gustara o no, estaría a su lado a partir de ese momento

Lo imaginara o no, ya no podría irse sabiendo que podía recuperarla

En lugar de responder, a paso firme comenzó el camino hacia la bolita que se hacía más grande. Avanzó seguro, orgulloso, magnífico, abriéndose lugar entre la multitud y viendo poco a poco más de la figura de la rubia, quedando impresionad cuando ya los separaban 2 m.

Su hermana era una chica de 1.68 m., delgada, de brazos delicados, cuello distinguido y grácil, con rasgos casi pintados por algún artista prodigioso; tenía las caderas ligeramente anchas, cintura angosta y busto promedio, aunque el corset de su vestido lo elevaba de insinuante, hermosa y elegante manera; el cabello largo rubio lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta del lado derecho de su cabeza, siendo que había rizado lo que colgaba; los ojos azules eran adornados por grandes pestañas negras

Traía un vestido verde oliva con figuras de flores en color negro, y a partir de su escote bastante favorecedor, se extendía una tela traslúcida del mismo verde que iba unido a una ligera cinta en su cuello; sus largos guantes también eran negros, y por encima de su coleta rizada portaba un sombrero de copa que iba a juego con el vestido, que debido a su ligera inclinación, cubría su ojo derecho

… era preciosa… endemoniadamente preciosa como nunca vio en una mujer…

… sin embargo, pese a que estuvo a punto de tocarla luego de aquel examen visual, un inesperado empujón de un tipo lo envió de nuevo hasta atrás. De ahí YA NO PUDO acercarse, y no tenía en su mente pasar la noche en la cárcel por apuñalar a unos cuantos adefesios de la sociedad, así que tuvo que soportarlo

Para engrandecer su ira, durante el resto de la velada el destino pareció estar en su contra: no se le pudo acercar por la bola de imbéciles que la acosaban; no pudo jalarla a lo privado porque SIEMPRE había alguien con ella; no pudo llamarle por todo el ruido… ¡y ni hablar de bailar! En ese sentido, ¡cuántas ganas tuvo de tirarle un plomazo a Beilschmidt! ¡ÉL SÍ BAILÓ CON ELLA Y TENÍA UNA PUTA SONRISA DE VICTORIA QUE NADIE LE QUITÓ EN TODA LA NOCHE! Él, en cambio, estaba a punto de provocar una masacre, cosa que notaron las personas al evitar el mayor contacto posible

¡No, ya no tenía ni una cabrona pizca de paciencia! Si le preguntaban, por él bien podría derribar los obstáculos, jalarla y sacarla ante la atónita mirada pública, ¡no le importaba que sus superiores lo mandaran a arrestar, o lo que se hablaría al día siguiente! Pero precisamente por esto último se contuvo: Gwyneth era una persona muy importante, y siendo "_su cumpleaños_" – jodida farsa, porque ella no nació en Febrero – podría afectar sus negocios, y pese a lo egoísta que era, no la pondría en ridículo sólo para complacerse, al menos no por esa ocasión

…

Varias horas después, a partir de las 0:00, los invitados empezaron a retirarse, y luego de media hora el lugar ya estaba vacío. Fueron de los últimos en irse, pero ni así encontró a la ojiazul sola, ya que un Ministro seguía hablándole, ¡engreído cerdo aristocrático! ¡Que ya dejara de molestarla! Pese a ello, no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse, pues Gilbert ya comenzaba a hacer preguntas

…

En el viaje de regresó, mientras fingía escuchar los comentarios de su colega, reproducía en su mente cada cosa que había visto de la mansión: los jardines, los cuartos, los pasillos, los balcones y pilares. Necesitaba memorizar la exacta ubicación de todo, ya que lo usaría más tarde

No pararía hasta hablar con su hermana

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las 2:30 am., viendo que ya todas las luces estaban apagadas y que no resonaba algún ruido, fácilmente saltó la reja y corrió a través del patio, escondiéndose entre los arbustos, calculando con precisión cada movimiento, puesto que sus motivos no cambiaban el hecho de que estaba entrando en propiedad privada como un criminal y podrían arrestarlo-o matarlo- si lo descubrían<p>

Con facilidad burló a los centinelas, acercándose a una enredadera que se hallaba en la columna del lado izquierdo de la fachada principal; daba hacia un balcón y a un enorme ventanal: cuando llegara ahí, tendría que moverse con rapidez para prevenir que lo viera el que estaba ocupando la habitación, y una vez adentro, tendría que revisar los cuartos de la zona donde hubiera más sirvientes: ellos debían dormir cerca de la alcoba de su señora para estar al pendiente

Subió por la enredadera, llegó al balcón y brincando, se acercó a la ventana; sacó el pistillo atravesando la punta de su daga por la rendija, ¡abrió! Entonces, dándose espacio para entrar, lo hizo con lentitud y en silencio, reparando que no había nadie… bien, ahora sólo tenía que…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un soldado con la guardia baja? – sonó una voz al tiempo que sentía una frialdad en la nuca – No deberías confiarte tanto, menos si visitas a una mujer

Al desaparecer la sensación tan rápido como había llegado, se apartó despacio, mirando a su "_descubridor_"

-Buenas noches, Alasdair

-… hola, Gwyneth

…

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, examinándose mutuamente…

Independientemente de que lo tomó desprevenido encontrarla ahí, _como si estuviera esperándole_, observó ese negro cañón de la pistola que aún le apuntaba… de ahí pasó hacia la fina mano que la sostenía, recorriendo el brazo, el hombro cubierto por tela blanca y… oh, apenas se daba cuenta que estaba en bata de dormir, y aunque era muy discreta, pudo distinguir con perfección la figura bajo ella… pero la vista que insistía en ver estaba cubierta por su cabello, frustrándolo de bizarra manera

Sí, su hermana era una mujer hermosa… pese a eso, volviendo a la realidad, se desesperó en segundos: ahora que la tenía en frente nada salía de su boca, ¡NADA! Mordió su labio internamente, pensando que en verdad se debía ver como un imbécil

…

-Así que… en verdad te convertiste en soldado –inició la menor con parsimonia. Bajó el arma mientras suspiraba –Y no uno cualquiera… - entrecerró la mirada –Impresionante –soltó como si estuviera diciendo exactamente lo contrario

Fuera de la molestia que la causó tal actitud, se alegró que recordara aquel detalle: era clara señal de que no lo desconocía, y menos que pretendía fingirlo

-No tanto como tú – exhaló al tiempo que dibujaba una mueca burlona - ¿_Lady_? ¿Señora de la casa Wickersham? –bufó con sencillez - ¿Qué se supone que sucedió contigo, eh?

-Lo que tenía que suceder

-No estás diciendo nada

-Oh, que listo

-¿Se supone que tengo que sentirme ofendido?

-No sé, ¿deberías?

… relajó sus gestos y dejó aquella actitud prepotente que intentaba mostrarle: no estaba ahí para pelear o echarle pedradas sarcásticas como si eso resolviera el problema

-Creciste mucho – dijo en un tono más… "_amable_" –Era cosa natural

-Ya lo dijiste

-Parece que has estado bien

-Igual tú – volvió a suspirar – Es… bueno ver que cumpliste con tu propósito… después de todo, saliste de casa por eso

… ella y su directa manera de sacar los temas a flote… algunas cosas jamás cambiaban… pero… en verdad que ya era tiempo de decirle que… vamos, se lo merecía, y aunque no fuera así, quería que lo supiera…

Carajo, que estúpido sentimentalista se sentía, ¡maldición!

-… lo siento

-…

-… tú sabes, con esos viejos y…

-No importa –interrumpió con tranquilidad – Tenías tus propias aspiraciones. Si me hubieras llevado, me habría convertido en un estorbo

-¡Eso no…!

-No es como si nunca lo hubiera entendido – se acomodó un mechón atrás de la oreja – ¿Por qué te disculpas por algo que te hizo feliz?

-¡No lo fui! –gritó de un momento a otro- ¡Nunca lo he sido, joder! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que me largué sin pensar que te dejé? ¡DÍMELO! –es un segundo la sujetó con brusquedad de los brazos, haciendo que el arma cayera de su mano… aun así su expresión no cambió - ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no pensé en ti todo el tiempo? ¡En todos estos años no he podido ser feliz porque siempre estuviste ahí, atormentándome hasta enloquecer! ¡HABLA, MALDITA SEA! –apretó más - ¡¿Qué te hace creer que no quería regresa por ti?

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

…

-Si estabas tan _atormentado_ – ironizó con frialdad - ¿Por qué no regresaste por mí?

…

-Está bien, Alasdair – se zafó de su agarré, ya que inconscientemente lo había aflojado – Fue hace mucho, no vale la pena recordarlo – regresó a su calmada y neutral actitud – "_Recriminarte_" no hará que cambie algo

-… ¿De verdad crees en esa basura que estás diciendo?

-¿Por qué lo d…?

Y ya no la dejó terminar: la había sujetado de la cintura, la acercó y pasó los labios en los suyos, callando las necias oraciones que seguirían imponiendo un abismo entre ellos

No más preguntas, no más quejas, no más pensamientos que insistían en contenerlo. Quería estar con ella, la había añorado durante años, y ya no continuaría haciéndose idiota ahora que la tenía cerca. No se iría. No se apartaría. No la volvería abandonar cuando sabía perfectamente que todo futuro era mierda si ella no estaba en él

Así, forzó ese beso mientras la aprisionaba con fuerza, siendo nula la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sintió sobre el pecho la suavidad de su busto; en la palma de su mano descansaba la curva de la cintura y el inicio de sus tentadoras caderas; el calor a través de sus labios casi lo hizo perder el control de inmediato, haciendo que de un momento a otro supiera exactamente lo que iba a suceder…

Al carajo: la necesitaba y no haría nada para detenerse

Rodeó con un solo brazo la cintura, y con la libre subió por su espalda con lentitud, palpando la suavidad de la tela y la perfecta zona que se extendía por su mano. La sintió forcejear… pero parecía más un acto reflejo que voluntario, ya que aún se notaba confundida, sorprendida de que aquello estuviera pasando y no haberse dado cuenta antes

No importaba, ni siquiera prestó atención a su apoyo en los hombros para hacerse hacia atrás: ya la tenía bien afianzada. No tenía manera de escapar, ella lo sabía, quizá por eso iba perdiendo la fuerza a una velocidad impresionante

Respondió el beso, primero, con precaución, luego con la suficiente presión para indicar que lo hacía a consciencia. Sus manos ahora descasaban a los lados, sin voluntad, sólo devolviendo la presión en su boca. Si bien, podía interpretarse que cedía únicamente para calmarlo, que tuviera los ojos cerrados y respirara con perceptible rapidez, le gritaron que no estaba en contra de seguir… y aunque lo estuviera, ya no interesaba

Al morder con cierta fuerza su labio inferior, en el pequeño suspiro que soltó, aprovechó para introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad; el sabor superó cualquier expectativa, convirtiendo al segundo aquello en un jodido adicto que sólo buscaba más, iniciando el ansioso pero amable exploración que, muy a su placer, ella le siguió cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto

Iniciaron una danza, un juego, una guerra por ver quien conquistaba a quien. Su respiración se agitó, las manos comenzaron a moverse por todos lados, sus ojos estaban cerrados únicamente entregados a la sensación de la épica batalla: mordieron, succionaron, domaron y rebelaron… y a pesar de que ansiaban la victoria, disfrutaban haber encontrado un digno rival. Las caricias fueron usadas como distracción, sacando suspiros que inmediatamente fueron aprovechados por el contrario… sin embargo, ya firme en ganar, Alasdair se atrevió a pasar su mano por uno de los suaves pechos, provocando un sonoro jadeo de ella, y por lo tanto, su derrota: tomó el control total del beso, jugando con su lengua como le venía en gana y masajeando aquel tesoro atrapado por su palma

Gwyneth temblaba, suspiraba y se dejaba hacer, siguiendo su ritmo sin ninguna objeción, _al contrario_, ¡Por Dios, sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer se estaba sintiendo bien! No por nada había hecho suyas a muchísimas… pero no, ella no era de ese montón, tenía un lugar muy por encima de todas._ Siempre lo había tenido_

Continuó besándola, acariciando, empujándola también hacia la cama –que coincidencia que aquel lugar fuera una habitación y no una sala –, y al chocar con la madera, sin separarse, la acostó y se colocó a horcajadas encima de ella. En esa posición, sintió las manos ajenas abrazarlo con necesidad, jadeando entre beso y beso, estremeciéndose a tal grado que, a pesar de la tela de su bata, ya se notaban sus pezones erguidos

Sonrió de lado, orgulloso: su hermana podía ser demasiado seca, pero ni ella podía controlar su cuerpo ante el placer que le estaba dando

Quería ver más

Pasando a su cuello y besarlo provocativamente, se movió un poco para dejar camino libre a su mano, que fue bajando despacio, acariciando su estómago, el plano vientre… y justo ahí jaló la tela, dejando al descubierto sus piernas,_ las más perfectas que había visto_, pero no era su objetivo: de improvisó se coló por dejando de la bata, haciéndose lugar entre los muslos

La ojiazul enrojeció con notoriedad, trató de decir algo cuando subió la mirada… aunque lo siguiente que salió no fueron palabras, sino gemidos: unos tan nítidos, pudorosos y placenteros, que sólo le provocaron ya una notoria erección… ¿pero el motivo de semejantes sonidos? Estaba tocando con los dedos su zona íntima, friccionando sin piedad el botón rosa que sobresalía

Su rostro se convirtió en todo un poema: el color rojo adornado sus mejillas, el sudor empezaba a perlarla, un fino hilo de saliva bajaba por su sien, aferraba las manos en su espalda y le miraba,_ le observaba_ como si él fuera lo único que estaba allí… y al mismo tiempo, le rodeaba un aire seductor, provocativo que lo estaba retando

Dios, no podía resistirlo

Despacio, aunque de improviso, metió un dedo dentro de ella, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo y un escalofrío agresivo que no hizo más que motivarlo, introduciendo uno más. Ahí los dejó un momento, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla tan… estrecha…

…

… un momento… ¿significaba que…?

…

Subió de nuevo hacia su boca, besándola con lentitud y gran profundidad, enorgulleciéndose de su descubrimiento: era la primera vez que Gwyneth estaba con un hombre… esa única primera vez se la estaba dando a él, a su hermano mayor. No era un sujeto al que le importaran ese tipo de detalles –los pisoteaba, más bien- pero tratándose de ella…

Un movimiento de su cadera lo sacó de sus pensamientos… ¡qué manera de pedirle que siguiera, _fuckig god_! La rubia ya estaba muy excitada, se lo decía la humedad que sentía en la mano… y él también, no tenía por qué ocultarlo

Se adentró más, despacio, maravillándose no sólo por la estrechez, sino por los jadeos y las miradas que le lanzaba. Bajó el rostro, lamiendo el cuello, su clavícula, el espacio entre sus pechos para al final atrapar uno con la boca y succionarlo con fuerza, a pesar de la tela que se interponía; sumando el vaivén que hacían sus dedos, provocó más de ese lascivo suspirar y estremecer, mencionando también esas deliciosas y agresivas caricias que ella le daba en la espalda

En un momento curveó los dedos, haciendo que diera un gemido de absoluto placer. Sonrió de lado, continuando con la presión en ese punto de nervios y viéndola retorcerse de una manera irónicamente lujuriosa: parecía avergonzada por no poderse controlar, pero al mismo tiempo se exhibía

Hostigando unos minutos más aquella parte, al fin sintió completamente mojada la mano, escuchando también ese deleitoso jadeo prologando… vaya, vaya, le había provocado un orgasmo

Mientras ella se recuperaba, aprovechó para quitarse la estorbosa ropa y las botas, enseñando el perfecto físico que había conseguido por los años de entrenamiento militar. Ella lo observó con detenimiento, notándose lo mucho que… le gustaba, ¡se lo quería comer, seguro! Sin embargo, ya sin perder tiempo, subió la bata por su cuerpo, sacándosela de una maldita vez…

Bastó mirarse completamente desnudos por unos segundos para abrazarse y frotarse con desesperación, embriagándose de la sensación de sus pieles juntas. Besaron, acariciaron, marcaron cada rincón que tenían a la mano mientras gemían y repetían el nombre ajeno entre frases cortadas

Llegaron hasta el final, aquel donde el pelirrojo introdujo su miembro en su interior, metiéndolo y sacándolo como si la vida se le fuera en eso; dejó plasmadas sus huellas en los blancos muslos, en las caderas que sujetaba con fuerza para darse apoyo y no bajar en ningún momento el ritmo de sus embestidas, unas que provocaban el más puro gozo en ambos. Gwyneth lo abrazaba, besaba, jadeaba sin parar, como una canción que le dedicaba sólo a él

El mayor sintió cómo las paredes de su cavidad apretaba con delicia su miembro, previniéndole que no aguantaría por más tiempo… alzó la vista para mirarla intensamente, anunciando en silencio su petición. Recibió un beso como respuesta

-A-Alasdair… -intentó decir- Ya… ahhhh~… ya no… te vayas…

Esa petición… viniendo de su boca… dicha de esa forma y en aquella circunstancia…

-Como s-si… pudiera hacerlo, t-tonta

Y ya no pudo controlarlo: se corrió en su interior. Notó también el fuerte estremecimiento de su hermana, indicando que había hecho lo mismo

…

Esos instantes en que estaban abrazados, sintiendo aún los efectos del orgasmo, aspiró el aroma de su cabello, se embriagó de la suavidad de su cuerpo, de su calidez, de la idea de que estaba con ella. De pronto, ese vacío dentro de él se llenó de golpe

No se iría de nuevo

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora sí vas a decirme qué te pasó en todo este tiempo?<p>

-No es necesario

-No me importa si lo es: quiero saberlo

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del medio día, despertaron uno al lado del otro, todavía abrazándose. Al encontrarse de inmediato sus miradas, lo evidente se impuso: no sólo habían tenido sexo –y varias veces a lo largo de la noche- sino que lo hicieron a pesar de conocer sus lazos de sangre…

Pero no importó, _nunca había importado_, y menos ahora que ya sabían que no podrían fingir que nada había sucedido

Ignorando la hora, pasaron un buen rato platicando sobre lo que habían hecho durante esos años… bueno, en realidad Alasdair era quien habló: Gwyneth se limitó a escuchar, auque le dio muchos puntos que no desapareciera esa ligera sonrisa de sus labios

-Vamos, deja de hacerte la mustia y dime qué pasó

-Pues… -suspiró – Un año después de que te fuiste mamá murió. Los siguientes tres viví con papá, y en el último incendió la casa por accidente. Se quedó atrapado, como era de esperarse

-Viejo estúpido, me sorprende que no haya tenido un final más patético –chistó con burla, sonriendo - ¿Y luego?

-Dos años viaje de ciudad en ciudad trabajando de lo que fuera. Aprendí a robar, pelear y manejar armas cuando me uní a una pandilla

-… que sexy se oyó eso – le besó el hombro descubierto – Siempre supe que no serías una estúpida mujer delicada

-Supongo – soltó una risilla –Robaba en cualquier lugar, así que no era de extrañar que terminaría metiéndome aquí. Me atraparon, pero los señores intervinieron cuando iban a llevarme a un juzgado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque les recordaba a su hija… según supe, la habían asesinado pocos años antes: trataban de traerla a través de mí. Los aprecié mucho, no era poco que me hubieran dado todo lo que tenían, pero no significaba que ignorara que no me veían a mí – sonrió de lado –Aburrido, ¿no crees?

-La verdad sí – respondió con cinismo – Es mucho más interesante lo que yo hice

Ella la miró de pronto con profundidad, seriedad, como si lo estuviera atravesando por la mitad… ¿ahora qué?

-Alasdair… -inició despacio – En vista de tu rango y de tus deberes, ¿cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?

…

Eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué no era obvio?

En otra situación se lo habría tomado a mal, ya que parecía que lo estaba "_corriendo_", pero era justo lo contrario… además, resultaba lógico que lo hubiese cuestionado: aunque hubieran pasado la noche juntos, eso no haría que los 13 años que los distanciaban desaparecerían de golpe. Desde una perspectiva más realista, prácticamente eran desconocidos…

Pese a ello, sonrió con superioridad, prepotencia, cinismo y travesura

Todos los razonamientos se podían ir al carajo: eran Gwyneth y Alasdair Kirkland, hermanos que habían torcido y aumentado sus vínculos, quienes ya eran conscientes de que no había manera de volver atrás

-Verás~ - empezó, pasando los brazos bajo su cabeza –En vista de que soy un General que se la ha pasado limpiado las estupideces de los ricos, ¿qué mejor "_venganza_" que aprovecharme de una de ellos? –ensanchó su mueca – Viviré a costa tuya por el resto de mi vida… así que, hermanita, ya estás jodida

La clara risa proveniente de ella pareció darle una luz al mundo que no parecía posible

-Jajajaja, ¿no estás demasiado resentido?

-¡Para nada! Es lo mínimo, ¡y no me cuestiones, que soy capaz de asegurarme definitivamente tu dinero casándome contigo!

-Eso sí que se oyó enfermo

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Total, nadie sabe que somos hermanos… además, no nos parecemos físicamente, y al estar alejados tanto tiempo, sin documentos y sin nadie que nos conociera de niños, no habría manera de rastrear un vínculo

-No, me niego: cuando comienzas a sonar coherente significa que todo irá mal

-¡Hey, me ofendes!

-Ese era el punto

Y siguieron discutiendo, retándose, riendo por cualquier cosa. La ojiazul podría estar tomando las cosas más a la ligera, pero él no, _nunca lo hizo y nunca lo haría_. Podría ser que no consiguiera casarse con ella, quizá tendría que conformarse con tenerla fuera de la sociedad, sin embargo, era implícito que ya no se alejaría, _no ahora ni en un futuro_

Tal vez a su lado, y con lo que tuviera que pasar biológicamente, tendría lo que su imaginación le recriminaba: una familia feliz

Y al verla sonreír de esa manera, estaba seguro que así sería


End file.
